


I Want Your Sex

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You discover Bucky feelings for you are similar to those that you have for him.





	I Want Your Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by George Michael’s I Want Your Sex. I heard it in the car and started wondering which Marvel character I thought it fit best. I decided on Bucky.

It was the first time you’d been alone in the gym in weeks. You’d taken advantage of it, too, turning the room’s stereo up as loud as possible, intent on getting in a decent workout before someone came in  - Steve, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, _Bucky_.

“Screw Bucky,” you muttered under your breath, punching the heavy weight bag as hard as you could. You shook out your hands, dancing on your toes, and threw five or six punches, the thunk of your fist hitting the bag filling you with satisfaction.

You and Bucky had a tumultuous relationship. For some reason, whenever the two of you were together, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You got the feeling that he hated you and you had no idea why. While Bucky was angry, off-putting, and sometimes, flat out arrogant, you couldn’t muster anything more than irritation. You didn’t understand why he hated you as much as he did and why you didn’t hate him at all.

You dropped your hands and tugged off the fingerless gloves you were wearing, tossing them aside. You sat on the mat in the corner, your legs in front of you, stretching, your eyes closed. Your mind drifted, conjuring up images of the one person you couldn’t stop thinking about - Bucky. That irritating, arrogant, insanely muscular, gorgeous, hunk of man had a starring role in your fantasies and today was no different. You were so engrossed in the images flitting through your head, you didn’t hear the door on the far side of the room close with a quiet click. In fact, you had no idea you were no longer alone until the music got louder and a pair of black boots appeared at your side.

_There’s things that you guess_   
_And things that you know_   
_There’s boys you can trust_   
_And girls that you don’t_   
_There’s little things you hide_   
_And little things that you show_   
_Sometimes you think you’re gonna get it_ _  
But you don’t and that’s just the way it goes_

“Y/N,” Bucky growled from above you, nudging you with the toe of his boot.

“What?” you mumbled, looking up at him.

“You got a minute?” he asked. He held his hand out to you.

You let Bucky help you to your feet, sighing heavily. “What is it, Bucky?” You braced yourself for some snarky comment, or the like. You certainly weren’t expecting him to do what he did.

His hands closed around your upper arms and then he was dragging you up his body, his head dipping, an electric shock shooting through you as his lips crashed into yours. The kiss was hard, greedy, demanding, and everything you’d imagined it would be.

_I swear I won’t tease you_   
_Won’t tell you no lies_   
_I don’t need no Bible_   
_Just look in my eyes_   
_I’ve waited so long, baby_   
_Now that we’re friends_   
_Every man’s got his patience_ _  
And here’s where mine ends_

“What the hell, Buck?” you murmured when he finally released you.

“Tired of waiting around for it to be the right time,” he growled. “Tell me you’re not interested and I’ll walk away. Just say the word.”

Your response was to grab Bucky’s t-shirt and yank him closer, your mouth on his, your tongue pushing past his lips, both of you moaning, the sinful sounds filling the room. His hands settled on your waist, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises, his knee pushing between your thighs, heat flooding you, your gut clenching in anticipation.

Bucky’s leg wrapped around the back of your calf and in one swift move, he had you on the floor, his weight pressing you into the floor. His hands were all over your body, sliding up your side, under your tank top, over your bare stomach, one finger tracing the line of the sports bra you were wearing just below your breasts, drawing goosebumps to the surface of your skin.

“Fuck, doll,” he growled. “I want you so bad I can taste it.”

_I want your sex_   
_I want your love_   
_I want your sex_ _  
I want your sex_

“So, what are you waiting for?” you murmured, your back arching and your legs falling open. You tangled your fingers in his long brown hair and pulled him close.

“You sure?” Bucky’s lips brushed against yours as he spoke, his thigh pressing into your already heated core. His fingers slipped past the edge of your tight workout pants, not exactly where you wanted them, but their movement promising so much more to come.

All you had to do was say yes.

_It’s playing on my mind_   
_It’s dancing on my soul_   
_It’s taken so much time_ _  
So why don’t you just let me go?_

God, you wanted it, wanted him, had for months. You knew you might regret it, that it might end up being nothing more than the craziest, most satisfying one night stand of your life, but you had a feeling you’d regret it more if you didn’t at least take the chance.

Bucky was kissing your neck, the full length of his body pressed against yours, his arousal pressing into your upper thigh. His metal hand covered your breast, gently caressing and kneading the sensitive flesh, your nipple hard and aching, trapped beneath the thick cotton of the bra.

“Bucky,” you groaned, holding him tight, tipping your head back to give him better access.

_I’d really like to try_   
_Oh, I’d really love to know_   
_When you tell me you’re gonna regret it_ _  
Then I tell you that I love you, but you still say no_

“I need to hear the word, doll,” he murmured, his mouth closing around your pulse point and sucking greedily.

“Yes,” you gasped, tugging on his hair. “Jesus Christ, Buck, it’s always been yes.”

A growl rumbled through Bucky’s chest as he slipped a hand under your ass, lifting you until you could feel the hard line of his erection pressing into you. He planted his knee and rocked forward, drawing another needy gasp from you as his hand slid past the waistband of your yoga pants and into your underwear, one finger slowly circling your clit, just enough to make you shiver with anticipation.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Bucky whispered, his teeth grazing your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

_I swear I won’t tease you_   
_Won’t tell you no lies_   
_I don’t need no Bible_   
_Just look in my eyes_   
_I’ve waited so long, baby_   
_Out in the cold_   
_But I can’t take much more, girl_ _  
I’m losing control_

Bucky held you close, flush against his body, his lips on your neck, sucking and biting as he pushed two fingers into you, twisting and thrusting them, scissoring you open. Every touch was igniting a fire under your skin, your body screaming for him. You needed him, wanted him, you couldn’t wait much longer.

_I want your sex_   
_I want your love_   
_I want your sex_ _  
I want your sex, sex_

You pushed a hand between your bodies, into Bucky’s sweats, palming him, a tremor racing through you as the heavy weight of his cock fell into your hand for the first time. You wrapped your fingers around him, squeezing gently before you slid your hand along the shaft, your thumb stroking the tip, again and again until Bucky was thrusting his hips and groaning.

Bucky released you, but only long enough to strip off his clothes and boots, then he was pushing you to your back, impatiently yanking off your clothes, and throwing them aside. He pushed opened your legs and settled over you, easing into you with a deep groan of satisfaction.

He started slow, moving with an insane intensity, his hands all over your body, his mouth on your, his skin hot and flushed. He was taking his time, savoring every moment, pushing you closer and closer to release, your body like a live wire, sparking with electricity. Every inch of you was throbbing with desire and need, all of it because of Bucky.

You grabbed Bucky’s ass, your hips rising to meet his, your legs wrapped around his thighs, the two of you moving in damn near perfect synchronicity. You pressed your lips to his ear.

“Harder, Bucky,” you breathed. “You won’t hurt me.”

Bucky moaned, his head falling to your shoulder. He took a deep breath, placed a hand on either side of your head, and withdrew his cock from your body until only the tip remained. You shuddered, the desire for Bucky overwhelming you, nearly impossible to contain, especially when Bucky held himself inside of you, not moving, not breathing, your body trembling around him. He took a deep breath and slammed forward with a deep grunt, pulling a startled squeak from you as he buried himself deep inside of you.

“Fuck, yes,” you groaned, your nails digging into the flesh of of his ass, yanking him closer, urging him to move.

Bucky let loose with a snarl, the sound almost feral, pounding into you repeatedly, until you were screaming out your pleasure, the sound echoing off the metal walls of the compound’s workout room. The orgasm rocketed through you, every muscle in your body tensing, your eyes rolling back in your head, white starbursts bursting behind your eyelids, your ears ringing, every inch of you completely consumed with the intensity of the sensations assaulting you.

Bucky slammed into you several more times, one arm sliding around you to drag you closer, a deep, guttural groan leaving him as he climaxed. He dropped his head, catching your lips in his, kissing you until you were breathless. He rolled to his side, his hand splayed over your stomach. He nuzzled your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin below your ear, sending a tingle of want shooting through you.

You pressed yourself to his side, your hands in his hair, holding him close, moaning quietly as his lips traced the line of your throat.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private, huh?” Bucky murmured, pulling you to your feet. “A little one on one, someplace where we won’t get caught.”

You didn’t have a chance to answer, because he scooped you up, along with both sets of clothes, and the next thing you knew, you were in his room, the door slamming closed behind him. Bucky dropped you to the bed, and then he was on you, his mouth inches from yours.

“Now, where were we?” he growled.

_It’s natural_   
_It’s chemical (let’s do it)_   
_It’s logical_   
_Habitual (can we do it?)_   
_It’s sensual_   
_But most of all…_   
_Sex is something we should do_ _  
Sex is something for me and you_


End file.
